Sweet Pea
by kaycee96
Summary: A Songfic for the song Sweet Pea by Amos Lee. Gabriella waits for Troy to come back from a business trip. TxG. :


**A/N: Songfic One-shot that was inspired by the song Sweet Pea by Amos Lee. You should check it out! It's so cute and adorable and awesome…and happy. :D You might know it from that AT&T commercial…maybe. I love happy songs. Hahaha! Anyways, yeah. Thanks for checking it out!**

_Sweet pea  
Apple of my eye_

Gabriella stared hopefully at the phone. She'd been waiting ever since she's opened her eyes this morning. Today was the day that Troy was coming home. She opened it just to check if she'd put it on silent then set it down on the floor next to her.

She director all the attention she could muster up and looked at the canvas in front of her. She was sitting on a bunch of newspapers, painting her heart out. She stole a peek at the phone again and sighed when it didn't ring.

She dabbed her sponge onto the plastic plate in her hands that was filled with paint when dabbed the paint onto the canvas. She was almost finished. She was happy about that but she missed him.

_Don't know when and I don't know why  
You're the only reason I keep on coming home_

Troy had gone out on a business trip and had left five days ago; five days too long. She'd been waiting and waiting every single day. He promised to call every day, and he did. But one time a day wasn't enough and he wasn't calling today. Well, he hasn't yet. She glanced at the phone again and watched it for a minute then sighed and gave up. She went back to her painting.

If you started out of the top of her painting, it was the clear blue sky, no clouds in sight. It was all blue except for a couple of colorful specks which were the birds. It all looked real, almost believable, but the best part is what was under the sky, what and who was standing underneath the clear blue sky.

_Sweet pea  
What's all this about_

Suddenly, the phone rang making Gabriella jump with joy. She opened it all too quickly accidentally spilling over the cup of water that she had used to wash her brushes. But, she didn't care because Troy was on the phone.

"Hello?" the phone said to her before she could say anything. The voice wasn't Troy's. It was a girl voice.

"Um, hello? This is Gabriella." She frowned in disappointment. "May I ask who's speaking?"

"This is Carolina, the receptionist at Swiftness Industries. Troy Bolton called to tell you that he wouldn't be coming home today. He said he was sorry and that he loves you." The thought of waiting any longer made her sick to her stomach.

"Okay. Thanks." She hung up abruptly and frowned at her picture. She wanted to scribble all over it. She wanted to, but she couldn't because of who was painted on it. She put her finger to the dry painting and touched the face of who was standing there. The man who said he would be home today but didn't come.

_Don't get your way all you do is fuss and pout  
You're the only reason I keep on coming home_

She took a look at her phone and suddenly she didn't want to see it. He wouldn't be calling today, he was too busy. In anger, she cleaned up the spilt water that she really didn't have a care for. She gathered all the newspaper and wiped the water that had gone through with a towel. She stared at the canvas pondering on where to put it.

_I always seem to falter_

_And the words just get in the way_

She thought of the perfect place, a place where everyone could see it. She picked it up and opened the front door stepping outside and feeling the breeze hit her face. She took in a deep breath getting ready for another night alone. She gripped on tighter to the painting in her hands.

_  
Oh I know I'm gonna crumble  
I'm trying to stay humble_

She walked to the right of the porch setting the picture of the clear blue sky with the birds flying in the sky. Underneath the sky were Troy and her sitting on the grass with the swings and the playground right next to them. Their first date. Something she would cherish for life. That and their wedding day.

_But I never think before I say  
_

She was too busy to notice that person standing right in front of the house leaning on his car. All she did was keep her back to him unknowingly. He smirked as he hid behind the car to wait until she had gone back into the house sadly.

He got his phone out and scrolled down in his address book to _Sweet Pea._ He smiled seeing her nickname and got the tingling feelings in his heart all over again. He had felt it on their first date, he had felt it on their wedding day, and they still haven't gotten any weaker.

He smiled when she answered. "Hey Sweet pea." He said.

_Sweet pea  
Keeper of my soul_

"Troy! I didn't think you were going to call today. Why are you staying longer; what happened?"

"Oh, um," he chuckled knowing that it was Carolina that had told her that. He had gone to college with her both of them majoring in business. She was always a prankster. "Did Carolina tell you that?"

"Yeah." She breathed.

"Well, she's wrong." He watched as the curtain was pushed away slightly. Then he saw her; his sweet pea. She smiled hugely, closing her phone and running to the door. The door opened and she ran to his open arms.

_I know sometimes I'm out of control  
You're the only reason I keep on coming_

"I thought you weren't coming." She smiled as their foreheads touched again after the longest week she'd ever experienced.

"Then you thought wrong." He smiled too loving the feeling of love that he got from her.

She loved how the world would stop when he was with her. She loved that every time they were

together, he would smile. She loved his smile. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you Sweet Pea." He said.

_You're the only reason I keep on coming yeah_

_You're the only reason I keep on coming home_

**A/N: I don't know if it was good enough...or fluffy or whatever enough. But, that's it! And…I hope you like it as much as I do. Hope you listened to the song Sweet Pea by Amos Lee. Hope you review! Thanks for reading :]**

**--Kaycee. **


End file.
